


Gentle Giant

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.Just my latest idea. I do not do accents, I tried it a few times… it’s terrible. Just… imagine the accent. Here we go.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid & Jasmine Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Gentle Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> Just my latest idea. I do not do accents, I tried it a few times… it’s terrible. Just… imagine the accent. Here we go.

If there was one thing his dad had instilled into him when he was younger, was that never let your enemies know what you were truly capable of. His father had been a damned powerful wizard, but to everyone around him he was just your average ministry worker. Hagrid smiled as he looked at the last picture his dad and mum took together, with his dad hugging her middle as she sat down. A young Rubeus Hagrid held in her arms. Hagrid put the picture down and then looked at the magical calendar that Dumbledore (great man, Dumbledore), put in his hut. It was July thirty first, and on this particular July it would be young Jasmine’s fifth birthday! Why, that was such a good birthday. 

  
  


It was decided, he would go to see her, introduce himself. Yes, he would do that… do that right now! He got up and stretched, patting his large dog, Fang, on the head before getting his large coat and putting it on. He took a step outside and inhaled the warm, Scotland summer air. He then made his way towards the gates, and after stepping past the ward line he turned on his heel with a rather loud ~crack~, vanishing as he did so. 

  
  
  


~GG~

  
  


Hagrid stumbled only a bit when he arrived, he forgot how disorientating apparition was. Sure, for the most part you needed a wand for it, but living around Hogwarts? With so much magic saturating every part of his body? Yeah, no need for that. Oh, he wasn’t an amazing wandless spell caster, but some very, very simple things he could do. Once again, best to keep his talents to himself, just in case. He wrinkled his nose at the normal looking surroundings that were Privet Drive, and then shook his head. He started walking down the Drive, all twelve foot four, and several hundred pounds of him. 

  
  


It was rather gloomy, in the neighborhood, and the grey clouds and smell of rain in the distance promised quite a torrent later. Hagrid was alright with that, nothing like staying inside and enjoying a nice mug of cocoa. He came to Number Four and grinned softly, he’d always remember this address. He stood a little back from the door, and then gently (especially for his size), knocked on the door. It took a minute or so, with some yelling on the inside that he couldn’t hear, before the door opened. He looked down, and though he noticed immediately who it was, he almost wished he had been wrong. 

  
  


Standing in the doorway, timidly and looking way up at him, was Jasmine Potter. She was small, too small even for a girl of five. She was in a dress that seemed to be made out of an overly large tee shirt, and even then it was hemmed too short. 

  
  


“Can I help you, Sir?” Jasmine said, her voice timid, wavering softly in apprehension. 

  
  


“Yes, you can, Jasmine.” Hagrid said, and her eyes went wide. “I knew your parents, I was coming here to wish you a Happy Birthday.” He said, smiling and she blinked before they both heard a shout. 

  
  


“GIRL! Who is it!?” Bellowed a rather angry voice, and Jasmine whimpered and closed the door, but not before turning and showing Hagrid the bruises on her neck, and just under her chin at her quick movement. The door opened a few moments later, showing the man who had yelled. He was about to yell again when he balked at the size of the man in front of him. 

  
  


“Can… Can I help you?” Vernon Dursley said, and then whimpered at the glare and growl coming from the man. 

  
  


“Yes, you can, Dursley.” Hagrid snarled. “First, you can help me by letting me in, before I decide I want to crush your door for firewood.” He said, cracking the knuckles on one of his pumpkin sized fists.

  
  


“Of course! Come right on in!” Vernon said, stepping aside, then back as the man came in with a bit of maneuvering. “Come, have a seat. My chair is… it’s rather comfy.” He said, leading the man down the hall until he raised his head in the taller ceilings of the living room. Vernon turned to look at the man, and then yelped when he was picked up like he did not weigh twenty five stones. 

  
  


“Care to explain to me, Dursley, why young Jasmine was whimpering when you yelled at her?” Hagrid demanded, bringing the frightened man closer. “And why she has bruises on her neck?” He hissed, his black eyes bored into the corpulent man’s soul. 

  
  


“Have… have to keep the girl in line. Menace, little terror.” Vernon said with a gulp. “Terrorizes my Dudley, she does, and everyone else in the neighborhood!” He near shouted, then whimpered as he got a low growl. 

  
  


“I don’t like liars, Dursley.” Hagrid said, before dropping him to the ground. “Call her in here, politely!” He said, adding it at the end as Vernon had been about to scream. 

  
  


“Girl, get in here!” Vernon called, barely a yell, but it was loud enough. Hagrid heard a door open, and then a shuffling of some feet before Jasmine came into the livingroom. 

  
“Yes, Uncle Vernon?” Jasmine said, eyes downcast, shuffling softly in her spot. 

  
  


“Jasmine?” Said Hagrid, his voice soft, so gentle and soothing. Vernon had  _ never _ used a tone like this. It was… it was new to her, and not something she could say she would ever not want to here. She looked up, her green eyes sparkling in curiosity. “My name’s Hagrid, I knew your mum and dad.” He said, smiling softly, and even through his huge beard, she could see it. 

  
  


“Really?” Jasmine asked, and he nodded softly. “What… were they like?” She asked, and he sat in the large chair provided to him, using a bit of wandless magic to reinforce it, like Dumbledore (great man, Dumbledore), had taught him. 

  
  


“Why don’t you sit on my knee, and i’ll tell you all about them.” Hagrid said, and Jasmine glanced to Vernon. “Your uncle said it would be fine, right, Vernon?” Hagrid said, looking at Vernon,  _ daring _ him to say otherwise. 

  
  


“Of course! I was… um, going to take Dudley out for ice cream anyway. Yes… ice cream.” Vernon said, getting up. “DUDLEY!” He screamed, going upstairs as Hagrid started to regale Jasmine with tales of her parents and the friends they had in their youth. 

  
  


~GG~

  
  


“Now, you listen here, Dursley.” Hagrid started, hours later as he was about to get back to Hogwarts. “I am going to be visiting… a lot. I like Jasmine, just as kind and gentle as her mum, and just as smart." He said, grinning. “And with a little streak like her dad.” He chuckled and then glared at Vernon. “I’m never going to say when i’ll be coming, so just keep that in mind.” He said, and before he left, he glanced sideways. “I ever find out you hurt her again… I will make sure you learn just what it’s like to feel like a bug under a foot.” He finished, before he stepped into the backyard and disappeared with a ~crack~.

Hagrid landed in Hogsmeade, and made his way to the gates, grumbling about idiot muggles. He pushed against the gate, seeing it was locked and rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“Hogwarts is closed, Hagrid. You’ll have to wait til tomorrow.” Said the caretaker, Mr. Filch, a grin on his face. “Sorry.” He said, not sorry at all. 

  
  


“Merlin’s beard, Argus. What part of ‘keeper of the keys’, don't you get?” Hagrid said, before taking out his large bundle of keys, and easily opening the magical gate. He slipped in and locked it behind him, huffing. “Don’t know why you even bother sometimes…” He said, before striding towards his hut, leaving a grumbling Filch behind him. 

  
Hagrid entered his hut to see his faithful, if a bit cowardly hound, Fang with his head on Dumbledore’s knee, enjoying a good pet. 

  
  


“Ah, Hagrid my boy! I was wondering where you went off to.” Dumbledore said, and Hagrid smiled widely. 

  
  


“I was just out, sir, that's all.” Hagrid said, and Dumbledore nodded slightly, he was a grown man after all. 

  
  


“I trust you had a wonderful day?” Dumbledore asked, and Hagrid nodded, taking a seat with a soft sigh. 

  
  


“That I did, headmaster. Went to see an old friend, I hope my duties weren’t missed.” Hagrid said, and Dumbledore waved a hand. 

  
  


“Not at all, Hagrid, not at all. Perhaps leave a note next time? I would not wish to be fearful of your absence again.” The older man said, and Hagrid nodded. 

  
  


“Of course, headmaster, i’ll do that next time.” The larger man said, and Dumbledore smiled. They then went into a small conversation about nothing terribly interesting to the average man or woman. Dumbledore then bid Hagrid a good night, and went to the castle to retire. Hagrid himself went to sleep shortly after, thinking about the sweet girl that Jasmine was, she’d made a damned fine witch, he knew it. 

  
  


~GG~

  
  


Hagrid visited Jasmine at the very least, once a month, sometimes as much as five times. Never on the same day, and always with a smile on his face and a small gift for the young girl. She was like a niece to him, and he was brought to tears the first time she screamed ‘Uncle Hagrid!’ in joy at his arrival. The visits were always a delight, and at the age of eight Hagrid told her of her heritage, having known she had been too young, and too conditioned by the Dursley’s to think otherwise. She had been skeptical at first, but was quickly showed how wrong she was with a bit of wandless magic from her giant friend. 

  
  


Hagrid was going to set up a nice, big celebration for Jasmine’s eleventh birthday, but first he had to make sure Dursley understood to be out of the house. Jasmine couldn’t exactly leave the house to go to a friends, she had very little of those, but she had her largest one, and she was fine with that. Through some of his saved money Hagrid hired a man to find out what Dursley did, not like he could just ask the rather obese man. He found himself, in a rather well tailored building, in his own well tailored suit. He knew his normal attire would attract unwanted attention, besides the suit looked good on him. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, sir?” Marigold, front secretary of Grunnings Drills, asked. Hagrid smiled, looking down at her, kind face and eyes letting her know the man meant no harm. 

  
  


“I was wondering if I could speak to Vernon, he’s an old friend he is, and I want to surprise the bloke.” Hagrid said, smiling still. “I want to ask him what to get his Dudley for his birthday, I know it’s coming up.” He said, and Marigold smiled, nodding and winking. 

  
  


“Of course, sir, of course. Third floor, sir.” She said, and he thanked her, heading up the stairs. He didn’t trust a non-magical lift to hold his weight. He got to the right floor, and found the right room, walking in like he owned the place. A quick silencing rune stopped anyone from hearing the almost girlish squeal from the short, fat man. 

  
  


“I just wanted to let you know, Dursley, that I will be having a little party for Jasmine. You only turn eleven once, you know.” Hagrid said, and Vernon, having long since realized that this man could do so much to his family, nodded. 

  
  


“Right, right. We’ll be out for… the day?” Vernon asked, and at the raised brow of the man he cleared his throat. “Ah, until… Saturday?” He asked, already starting to sweat. 

  
  


“That’s mighty generous of you, Dursley.” Hagrid said, and then nodded, leaving with a smile and a deep laugh as he opened the door. “You’re a riot, Vernon, so good to see you again.” He said, and then closed the door, not hearing the sigh of relief from the scared man. 

  
~GG~

  
  


“Happy Birthday, Jasmine!” Came the cry of not just Hagrid, but a few adults and some kids that Jasmine had never seen before. She was overwhelmed, but oh it was the good kind. The Dursley house had been expanded by magic, allowing it to fit the people now inside. The guests included the Weasleys, all nine of them as the eldest had been in town and school was out for the rest. The Lovegoods, all three who marveled at the muggle world. Minerva McGonagall, who had been surprised at the invitation along with her colleague Filius Flitwick. The last guest was someone Hagrid had spent a few months searching for, one Remus Lupin. Jasmine was very excited to meet him, as he had been very close friends with her parents. 

  
  


Hagrid had thought about inviting Dumbledore (Great man, Dumbledore), but he knew the older male was far too busy to attend a child’s party. Minerva and Filius had the summer off, so they didn’t mind, but they advised against inviting Severus as they were sure he would have not enjoyed dealing with children after a whole year of doing so. 

  
  


The party was a rather grand event, and McGonagall personally delivered Jasmine’s letter, much to the exuberance of the child in question. They spent most of the day enjoying stories, food, and laughter. The time came for gifts, and Jasmine was once again overwhelmed by just how much people cared, even if she had only just met them. The clothing, hand knitted by Molly Weasley, had a magical warmth to it that was just absolutely amazing to hold onto. Minerva, Filius, Remus and Hagrid all pitched in and got her a book filled with photos of her parents, as well as handwritten letters from the late parents of Jasmine. 

  
  


There were very few dry eyes in the house, but they were all good tears to have. Towards the end of the night, Hagrid pulled Minerva and Remus to the side, needing to discuss something rather odd with them. 

  
  


“What is it, Hagrid?” Minerva asked, confused and a little concerned on the awfully calm look on the gentle giant’s face. 

  
  


“A little privacy spell, if you please, first.” Hagrid said, and Remus was quick to oblige. “Thank you.” He said, getting a nod from the man. He then glanced at the kids, and then back at the two adults. 

  
  


“You both know how I am with the beasties, right?” Hagrid asked, getting a nod from both adults. “Well, aside from Errol, there are no beasties in the house… even though there is one that came with young Ronald.” He said, and Minerva frowned, thinking. 

  
  


“What did Ronald bring, Hagrid?” Remus asked, thinking as well. 

  
  


“A fat, brown rat.” Hagrid answered. “He doesn’t smell like a rat, not like a normal one, or a magical one.” He said, and then Remus frowned, before tapping his nose with his wand, and taking in a  _ deep _ breath. He then blinked and hissed softly. 

  
  


“Peter…” Remus said, and Minerva blinked. 

  
  


“That’s not possible… He died… Black killed him.” Minerva said, and Remus sat up straight. 

  
  


“No… my mate would never have done that.” Remus replied. “But you know they would have never listened to me.” He said, and then cleared his throat. “We have to take care of this… delicately, Hagrid, Minerva.” He said, and got dual nods. “Go home with the Weasley’s, Minerva, they know me… sure, but they trust you more. You teach their kids, after all, and you’d know an animagus if you saw one.” He said, a small, albeit a little cruel, smirk on his lips. 

  
  


“Yes… I will take care of it. But, let us return the festivities first. No need to make anyone suspicious.” Minerva said, getting nods before the spell was taken down, and they went back to the party. 

  
  


The night ended with cake, some thanks, and a few tight hugs from a very happy Jasmine. Hagrid would be staying until Saturday, and would be back the next week to pick her up for a trip to get her supplies. Minerva would also be telling Dumbledore that Hagrid would be doing this, he had wanted to send him anyway, so it would be alright. 

  
  


~GG~

It had all been very hush, hush, but Peter had been caught, rather quickly as well. Minerva didn’t even waste time in telling Molly and Arthur about him, and they were eager to get the man out of their house. They trusted Minerva, and if she trusted Remus, then that was more than alright with them. Ron was told that Scabbers had met an unfortunate end with an owl whilst out at night, and he had been rather upset for a few days. He then remembered, that while Scabbers had been a rather faithful pet, he had also been boring and exceedingly useless. 

  
  


He would be going to Hogwarts without a pet, but that wasn’t terrible, really. Without a pet, he’d not be distracted from schoolwork, at least that's what Percy said. Then again, Percy was all about his schoolwork and the like, he was to be a Prefect after all. As they were instrumental in the capture of a rogue death eater, the Weasley’s were given a rather substantial sum of galleons. Arthur had wanted to share it with Minerva and Remus, but they refused. Minerva as she was a servant of the children’s wellbeing, so she was just doing her duty, and Remus as he said getting his mate back was more than compensation. 

  
  


The Weasley’s were not the type to show off their wealth, so no-one would really know about it, and that was fine with them. It was enough to get their family some decent robes, a new wand for Ron and a joint pet (an Owl), for him and Ginny. They would use it to keep in touch, and after all, Errol needed to retire anyway. They would also use it to keep in touch with Jasmine before school, they didn’t want her brilliant snowy owl to get tired after all. 

  
  


The Weasley’s and the Lovegoods even went with Hagrid and Jasmine to get their supplies, making it a nice fun day. Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, was more than happy to get a nice party sized room for them after the day's’ events, and to make them anything they had desired. Hagrid promised to write to Jasmine, to let her know when he would be by again, and she was eager to receive letters from her giant friend. Hagrid was smiling when he came into the castle that evening, in such a good mood. 

  
  


“Ah, Hagrid my boy, we were just talking about you.” Dumbledore said from the head table, and Hagrid came over to sit, smiling still. 

  
  


“Just coming back from taking young Jasmine to get her things in the alley.” Hagrid said, and Dumbledore smiled. That was good, no doubt Hagrid had endeared the girl to the light side, to his side. 

  
  


“Excellent, I trust everything went well? No… mishaps with the Dursley’s?” Dumbledore asked, and Hagrid waved it off with a shake of his head. 

  
  


“Not at all, Headmaster, they knew better than to get between me and Jasmine. They’ve known for years.” Hagrid said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

  
  


“What do you mean, my boy?” The older man asked, and Hagrid tilted his head. 

  
  


“Well, I first started going to see Jasmine when she was five, headmaster.” Hagrid said, and inside Dumbledore started to roil in anger. “I wanted to see her, you know. Little tyke needed a good birthday hello, and I’ve been doing it ever since.” He said, smiling. “Why, we had a nice, big party for her eleventh, you know! Only turn eleven once!” He said, chuckling softly, not noticing the rising anger from the man. 

  
  


“I see… well, make sure it does not happen again, Hagrid.” Dumbledore said, making said giant blink. “She did not need to know of her fame, of her place in the society. Much too large of a burden for a girl of her age.” He sighed softly, his disappointed tone not affecting Hagrid any longer. “I forbid you from seeing her again, Hagrid. It’s for the… greater good.” He said, and gave Hagrid a smile, not prepared for the closed off, almost furious look in the larger man’s eyes. 

  
  


“I see, Albus.” Hagrid said, standing up and snorting just a bit. “I should go feed Fang, have a good evening, professors.” The man said, before he left, Minerva turning sharply. 

  
  


  
“Albus! Truly, forbidding him from seeing the girl? She has taken to him as an uncle, far more trusting and loving than her  _ muggle _ relatives.” Minerva said, hissing and glaring. 

  
  


“The same goes for you, Minerva! She must understand that she is to be a normal student, nothing more!” Dumbledore said, and surprisingly it was Severus who scoffed. 

  
  


“Yes, Albus, forbid Minerva from seeing the girl. That will be excellent in  _ class _ .” Severus drawled, getting a snort from Flitwick, and a twitch from Minerva. “Perhaps we should just… forbid the girl from attending Hogwarts all together, I am sure that will go so well with all parties involved, we can put a story in the papers.” The dour man said, sarcasm so thick they could slather it on their morning meal. He got up with a wipe to his mouth, leaving without a word and a soft billow to his cloak. 

  
  


“I will not be spoken to in such a manner! You will do as I say, and that is final.” Dumbledore said, before getting up and leaving the hall, grumbling about ungrateful staff. The remaining staff glanced at each other, and made a silent vow to make sure to keep that girl happy… and away from the headmaster's less than stellar attitude. 

  
  


That night Jasmine received a letter from Hagrid, letting her know that the last few weeks of August he would be absent, but not to tell her relatives. He would be there to pick her up, though, he promised her that. He just had loads of work to do before the school year, he was the groundskeeper after all. Jasmine understood, and though she would miss him, she knew she would see him soon, and be able to see him any day she wanted once at Hogwarts. 

  
  


~GG~

As he was a large, fat, and stupid man, Vernon Dursley started to get some confidence once he did not see the giant freak that was usually over at least twice a week. He was about to get up, and go lay into the girl, maybe have her do some chores with some fresh swatches across her back when the living-room expanded a bit, and then he whimpered and sat down. Hagrid just… appeared in the middle of the room, looking at Vernon with a raised eyebrow at his slightly fearful state. 

  
  


“What? As if I would let you take Jasmine to her train.” Hagrid said, scoffing and then reaching up and knocking on the ceiling, enjoying the squeal of excitement, and then the movement all around Jasmine’s room. Not two minutes later she was coming down, her trunk hovering behind her after she had activated the rune to make to so. Hagrid had put it on her trunk, another thing the headmaster had taught him years ago, for when things were even too heavy for Hagrid. 

  
  


“All ready to go, Jazzy?” Hagrid said, and Jasmine smiled before giving her chosen uncle a hug. He returned it and patted her on the back, before she nodded. “Remember what I told you about apparition, right?” He asked, and she nodded, taking a deep breath and holding onto him. With that he took her close, her trunk tightly clenched in her fingers, and they were both gone with a ~crack~, leaving the living-room to it’s normal size, and making Vernon second guess ever laying a hand on her again. 

  
  
~GG~

The scarlet engine was brilliant as it was old and magical, and Jasmine sighed and looked at it with undisguised awe. She gave Hagrid a smile and he nodded, watching her run off to see the Weasley’s, as well as the Lovegoods and other new families of friends she would hopefully make in the future. As Hagrid watched her, he was approached from the side by Madam Amelia Bones, of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

  
  


“Rubeus Hagrid?” Amelia asked, and he gave her a ‘really?’, look before giving her a smile. 

  
  


“Yes, Madam Bones?” Hagrid said, and she smiles softly, before gesturing for him to bend down. He did so and she whispered to him. 

  
  


“Upon your leisure, you are hereby given permission to let Ms. Potter know her godfather will be taking care of her the next summer. He has been cleared of all charges, and is currently recovering in a secret facility.” Amelia said, a smile on her face, and he grinned himself. 

  
  


“Well, isn’t that peachy!” Hagrid said, giving the surprised woman a hug, smiling when she returned it. 

  
  


“Yes, yes it is indeed.” Amelia said, before she broke apart and cleared her throat. “Ah, it seems that my Susan is getting to know Jasmine.” She said, causing Hagrid to watch the two girls yammering on about… something, along with the youngest Weasley and Luna.

  
  


“Don’t you worry about a thing, Madam Bones, I will make sure Jasmine knows.” Hagrid said, and Amelia nodded. After a bit more pleasant conversation, Jasmine gave Hagrid a hug, and went onto the train. He promised he’d see her when she got there, and then he said a goodbye to the children and was on his way back to prepare. When he got to the great hall, he saw Dumbledore having a small argument with Minerva. 

  
  


“I am telling you, Albus, I do not know where he went! I am not the man’s keeper.” Minerva said, exasperated, and then she glanced to the side. “Ah, there he is, ask him yourself!” She said, and then Dumbledore turned. 

  
  


“Where have you been, Hagrid? We have loads of work to do.” Dumbledore said, frowning, and Hagrid shrugged. 

  
  


“I went to take care of something important, and we got plenty of time, Headmaster.” Hagrid said, and Dumbledore frowned again. 

  
  


“Were you off seeing Miss. Potter again, Hagrid?” Dumbledore asked, and at the end of his question Hagrid was right next to him. 

  
  


“And if I was, headmaster?” Hagrid responded with a question of his own. 

  
  


“I strictly forbade you, Hagrid.” Dumbledore said, and then actually stepped back at the hard stare from the normally gentle man. 

  
  


“I am a grown man, Albus Dumbledore.” Hagrid said, leaning down and growling softly. “I can do as I please.” He said, and while Dumbledore wanted to retaliate with how much Hagrid owed him, he also knew that he owed Hagrid quite a bit himself. 

  
  


“Yes… of course, of course.” Dumbledore said, smiling with his grandfatherly tone, not fooling Hagrid in the slightest. “You understand I am just looking after the girl, of course.” He said, patting the man’s side. “I suppose you may see her, it is of no harm, after all.” He finished, before leaving to do whatever it was he did to prepare for the students. Hagrid glared at him, and after giving Minerva a nod, went off to his home. He would be watching the man, oh yes, he was not about to let his girl get manipulated, not again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is as far as I can take it, for whatever reason I can think of no more. I hope it can be enjoyed, til next time. 


End file.
